


Making Good Choices in Time Travel- The fanfic

by Kumatorafire



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, absolute crack rp w me and qwer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please dont read or yell at me for this i kno w im going to hell, Collab w personqwer,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Fortune Cookie looks like. Tou dont know him yet. You will vry soon. http://tinypic.com/r/2ai10ko/8

Soda looked up the long, winding spiral staircase that led to the Wizard's Tower. The legend was that the cookie that could control dreams and the flow of time still inhabited the tower and remained in the city, untouched by the conflict of the witch.  
He ascended rather quickly, reaching the top only slightly out of breath. He opened the door, nerves frayed..  
"Hello?"

 What lay behind the door was a grand bedroom, with a giant window overlooking the city. It was magnificent, hard to believe this stuff was here decades and maybe even centuries ago, untouched by time, it was like a dream.  
Moonlight Cookie sat by the window, looking out of it. Her eternally flowing hair that showed the night sky in it always flowed gently in nonexistent wind, and her outfit seeming to glow in the moonlight from the window. Her key-staff sat propped up beside her. She was quite a dazzling sight, she was more than a cookie. A goddess more like.  
She turned her head to look back at Soda, blinking as if she was snapping out of some kind of daydream.  
"...Who might you be, traveler? And what brings you to my castle...?" Her voice was soft, yet it could be clearly heard in the silence of the room. It had this comforting tone to it that was practically magical. Her voice could soothe anyone to sleep if she tried.

 "Ah... Me.. I'm Soda Cookie, um, and I was actually looking for you because of the legends of your abilities.."  
He was definitely surprised that she was actually here, but her stunning looks had him stumbling for words.  
"I ah, apologize for any inconvenience i'll cause, but.. I have something i'd like to request of you, if you'd be willing to help."

 "...You are not intruding on anything, young one. I was just dreaming..." She stood up, grabbing her key-staff and leaning on it. She closed her eyes for a moment, and saying slowly,  
"Nobody ever comes around here... Visitors are welcomed by me... That is, if they reach me. I'm impressed... This place is not an easy place to trek through, I'm afraid."  
She opened her eyes again, and approached Soda. She was tall, and her hair never ceased it's gentle flow, showing off the stars within it. Her entire getup was elegant and beautiful.  
"Tell me of your tale, young one. What did you need someone like me for, and why were you willing to travel this far through so much hardship to reach me for it?"

 "Well, um, i've heard rumors of your abilities over dreams and possibly.. Even over time travel..?" He gave her a hopeful look, but his cheeks were probably a shade of pink. How would he tell her his plan without making it sound so... Desperate?  
"I have a problem, and the only way I can solve it is to go back about.. 70 years and change the outcome... I don't know if you actually can do this, so i'm sorry if i'm wasting your time."

 "...You wish to change the course of time? I'm sorry, but that is impossible, unless you want a time paradox. But... I can send you back in time... You'll just be sent to an alternate universe. It's complicated... But I can make it happen... Why exactly do you need to go 70 years into the past?" Moonlight watched Soda carefully, but she just couldn't see any malicious intent in his eyes. He looked desperate, if anything. Thirsty, even. Huh.

 "An alternate universe is fine.. But, ah.. There's someone I need to speak to in that time period. They're still alive, but because I was born so many years apart, I missed my oppourtunity to actually get to know them.. So. Yeah." He was sweating nervously and lying through his teeth. While it was true, he wanted to meet Fortune and know him on a personal level.. That wasn't his main goal. But telling such a pure goddess that he wanted to go back to fuck an old guy before he was old.. That's just bad taste.  
Moonlight just smiled warmly. She knew, she could see it all in Soda's face. But she didn't want to embarrass him, so she went along with his explanation.  
"Very well, I can arrange that..." Moonlight said, "An interesting request, but you asked me nicely."  
Her tone became serious now, "But, please remember you're time traveling. Even if paradoxes won't happen, you still must bear in mind you're creating a new universe with this decision. Please be responsible."

 He tried to hide his blush, but soon became just as serious as she did. "Yes ma'am. I'm not planning on interfering with anything besides them.." He nodded solemnly.

 Moonlight nodded. "Walk with me. There's a door we must go through to do this." She began to walk at a slow enough pace for Soda to keep up with her long strides. She made it into the hall, and went even higher up the spiral stairs with Soda.  
"In every universe, I remain constant. I am like a goddess, so there is only one of me, to put it simply. At least with the universes I create, like this one. So once your quest is over, return to my castle and I will bring you back to this universe... It's up to you how long you stay in the other one."

 He listened intently, occasionally stumbling on the stairs. "Got it. So will I be gone for however long i'm in the other universe?" He wanted to accomplish his goal, but he also didn't want to worry anyone by being missing for too long.

 "Not necessarily. I could bring you back to this universe a few minutes after you left it, but have you in reality be in the other universe for weeks. Do not worry about being missed." Moonlight gave Soda a head pat.  
"Any other concerns?" They reached the top, and stood before a huge set of double doors, that looked like they lead nowhere thanks to the windows right next to them, that showed the outside world as if there was no room behind the doors. Cool.

 "Ah.. None i can think of. Thank you, really." He gave her a small bow, he still was a bit nervous, though.

 Moonlight smiled at him reassuringly, trying to keep him calm. "Now come on, then. Your destiny awaits you."  
She raised her key-staff, and stuck the key part of it into the lock on the door and turned it. The door unlocked, and opened. She left the key inside the lock, and lead Soda inside.  
They were floating in space now, but they walked as if there was a floor and gravity. Cool beans.  
Moonlight conjured up a floating door with a date above it. She waved her hand in front of it, and the date became seventy years ago today.  
"Go on, open it. I placed you inside the Cookie Kingdom, as it was in its full glory back then. You'll find the one you're looking for, I'm confident." He is just a candlemaker.

 Soda admired the spacey scenery until Moonlight spoke, then listened carefully. "Okay.. I understand. Thank you for your help."  
With that, he turned to the door and opened it, taking one last look at Moonlight before stepping inside..

 "You're welcome, young one. I wish you luck." The door closed behind Soda, and he got sent through a vortex that momentarily shut off some of his senses, but when they returned seconds later, Soda was standing in an alley, and there was much activity outside it. He was in the Cookie Kingdom, and plenty of candy people were out in the marketplace. The castle of the royal family was in the distance. But, Fortune Cookie the Candlemaker was more close to the outskirts of the kingdom, because of his less-than-popularity.

 Soda groaned, disoriented from the sudden loss of senses. When he composed himself, he stepped into the street, admiring the old kingdom. He was very young when it had been destroyed and never really got to see it. However, he didn't sightsee that much longer, instead made his way in the opposite direction of the castle. He wasn't sure if he'd see a sign or something when he found Fortune, but he had all the time in the world to locate him, so he wasn't too worried.  
The citizens all gave Soda strange looks. They wondered why that boy was practically naked, since that wasn't a normal thing in this time period. But they ignored him, not wanting to make a scene.  
Fortune Cookie's candle shop was small and kind of run down on the outside. The inside was dark, lit only by candles. Pretty fancy ones at that.  
Fortune sat in one of his chairs, holding his head as he had visions of a blue haired cookie wearing strange shorts and nothing else. Nothing from this time, that is.  
"Oh, what's wrong with me??" Fortune asked himself, rubbing his temples."W-who is that man..." And why is he so attractive?

 Soda felt people staring, and  instictively patted his hair down a bit. He probably stuck out badly, being 90% naked with almost neon blue hair. He tried to ignore it, though, and eventually  reached the candle shop, but hesitated at the door. What would he tell Fortune? The truth was obviously out of the equation.. Well, he could improvise.  
He knocked at the door, mentally preparing himself.

 "I-It's open! The shop is still open...!" Fortune said, startled out of his thoughts. He stood up out of his chair, and went behind the front desk. He waited to see who came in, and when Soda did come inside...  
Fortune gasped, reeling back a bit and pointing at Soda. "Y-you!! I saw you in my visions-" Fortune threw his hand over his mouth, cutting himself off. He couldn't openly speak of his visions! People called him crazy for that!  
"A-ah, how can I help you, sir?..." Fortune blushed, embarrassed for that outburst. Why was this man basically naked? He was so hot...  
   
"Oh? Visions?" Soda remembered what Prophet told him, that he was called crazy for his visions. So he quickly dropped the subject. Also, he couldn't help but notice how cute Fortune looked, his cheeks pink and so nervous..  
"Um, i'm really sorry, i'm not from around here, and i'm kind of lost. Could you help me?" He pulled his goggles off and messed with them idly, giving Fortune a desperate look, that was only partially faked.

 Fortune couldn't help but stare at Soda. His cheeks burned, this mysterious stranger was unlike anything he's ever seen. It wasn't a common thing to be literally naked save for some underwear. Fortune felt his sexuality punch him in the face, and he forced himself to look at Soda's face and not his abs.  
"Y-you certainly look like you're lost. Any reason why you're, ah... In your underwear?" Fortune hesitated a bit. God, why did he have to start sinning now of all times?  
"But yes, I'll help you, sir... I'm Fortune Cookie.. Just a simple candlemaker..."

 Soda bit back a laugh, Prophet was very obviously taken back by his appearance, like the rest of the people around here. Modesty was probably more in style or something.  
"They're swim shorts.. I'm a surfer, i kinda swim a lot." He grinned, enjoying this flustered boy's reaction. It wouldn't be too difficult to romance him in this scenario, if he was going by how absorbed Fortune was with eyeing his body.  
"I'd appreciate your help. My name's Soda."

 "Well, that's wonderful and all, but really, I should get you something to wear... It's... Distracting." Fortune said, trying to be vague. If anyone found out he was lusting over a man, especially like this, he'd be viewed even more as a freak...  
"Come with me, Soda. I have some clothes in the back..." Fortune gestured for Soda to follow him into the back, where he stored all his many many candles on shelves. His room was a bit further back, but he had a closet outside it. 

 "Aww, distracting how?" He followed Fortune to the back and reached to grab his hand. He had to make it blatantly obvious he was interested in the other cookie.  
"I'm used to it. Is it bothering you?" What a gay.  
"O-oh..." Fortune stammered, his heart pounding. Was this guy suggesting he was interested? In him?? Fortune pulled his hand back, and held his arms.  
"M-Mister Soda... Is where your from just culturally more forward, or are you...?" He didn't finish his thought, he just stared. He was blushing all the way from his ears to his Adam's Apple, oh dear... He was glad his robes covered his crotch. 

 "Well, it's kinda both." He grinned and leaned back a bit, rubbing his neck and feigning shyness. He had his eyes set on Fortune before he knew he even existed..  
"It depends, though? You interested?" He leaned back in, cupping Fortune's cheek, close enough to kiss him, but just a centimeter away..

 Fortune froze, not saying anything as he focused on breathing as he stared into Soda's eyes. Oh dear, why did Soda have to be so attractive? Fortune felt a cold chill go down his spine when Soda asked him the question.  
"Ah-a-I-I have to admit... You're... V-very pretty..." Fortune pulled back a bit.  
"W-what kind of spell are you putting on me? I feel strange..." Those are the gay thoughts coming.

 "Ah? I'm not putting any spell on you. Are you okay?" His hand crept down to the front of Fortune's robes, and gave a gentle rub. "Ah, you're hard.. Is that what you meant by feeling strange?" He tilted Fortune's head up and kissed him, only pulling away to whisper against his lips.  
"I can help you, if you need."

 Fortune jerked a bit, yelping when he was touched. It was a cute high pitch sound of surprise. He crossed one leg over the other, trying to deny what was happening, and how he liked it.  
"Y-you're making it worse, mmph--!!" That's when Fortune was pulled into a kiss. He felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest, it was a deep kiss. Soda tasted like, well, soda. Fortune had never had it before, but it tasted... really good actually..  
Fortune was anxious beyond anything. What had come over him?  
"Help me? H-how?... You... You scandalous... Yet handsome stranger..."

 He laughed quietly at Fortune's embarrassment, and continued his touching, but a bit rougher now.  
"Have you done this before? With another guy?" Soda placed another quick kiss before he dropped to his knees, making it very obvious what he wanted. Well, at least as obvious as he could be around this precious, but somewhat dense cookie. He nuzzled his face against Fortune's crotch, obviously teasing.  
"I'll show you how it's done."

 Fortune gasped, groaning a bit when he was touched in ways he had never been touched before. He was full on hard now, and he could feel his heartbeat in his dick.  
Fortune made a sound of confusion when Soda dropped to his knees, but yipped and whimpered when Soda stuck his nose into his netherregions.  
"N-no, I-I haven't... A-ah, why are you doing this?!..."

 "Why?" He sat back on his heels and thought for a second, eventually just shrugging. "I dunno. I'm gay, you're cute and hard and i'm assuming gay as well, it seemed like the only thing to do." He kept his eyes on the prize, attempting to disrobe the other from his location.  
"I'll show you in a sec. It'll be good practice for you." Practice for what? Possibly other time travel shenanagins, who knew.

 Practice? Was there more to come? Who even was this guy?!  
"...A-ahnnn... W-whoever you are, you have me captivated... B-but we must have privacy, my r-reputation is already terrible as is.."  
Fortune held his hands out to the doors and windows, making them shut themselves as quickly as he raised his arms.  
When he brought his hands back down, he started to undo his pants. This guy thought he was cute!  
"I have nothing to lose...!! Ah.."

 Soda waited, not concerned with his heavy magical abilities or anything. Fortune definitely looked stressed, time to help him relax a bit. He pushed the brim of Fortune's pants down and moaned a little. This was what he wanted, mm.. He took Fortune's length into his mouth and began to bob his head. He'd sucked enough dick in life to know just what to do to make Fortune feel good.  
"Nnnn, how's this?"  
Fortune nearly collapsed, but luckily there was a dresser behind him, so he leaned on that. His candle on his head burned brightly as he cried, "S-Soda, ahnnhh...!" He gripped the dresser with iron fists, trying to breathe steadily. In, out, in, out... Agh, he couldn't keep the rhythm going, this was too good.  
"S-so-aaaah....!!" Fortune moaned, tilting his head back. "H-how do you... Do that..?.. Ooh..."

 Well, the reaction was exactly what he wanted and a bit more. When Fortune asked, he pulled off and gave him a look over. Fortune was shaking, his breath erratic and his flame burning more than usual. Grinning, Soda grabbed the base and licked across the head teasingly.  
"I'll show you, so pay attention. I'm gonna do it slowly." He began again, taking most of it in, slowly moving so Fortune could hopefully take it in while feeling it. Of course, this must have felt torturous to Fortune..

 Fortune could feel every little movement Soda made, and it made him ache. Soda wasn't going fast enough. Fortune (mostly) involuntarily thrust into Soda's mouth, whining, "P-please.. Faster, uuhnn... I-I can't take it.."  
Fortune's mouth hung open as he whimpered and moaned. He was aware of how helpless and under Soda's complete control he looked, and it just made him blush and breathe harder.  
"A-ahh..."

 Soda moaned as fortune thrusted in, increasing his pace and practically deepthroating him. Honestly, Soda would have preferred to fuck him instead of just blowing him, but hey, Moonlight did say he could take the time he needed, right? He pulled off Fortune's dick and admired the sight. So cute.

 Fortune covered his face, quivering. Just earlier today he was making candles like usual. But then those visions came of this mysterious stranger, and now that stranger was sucking him off.  
"A-ah-Oh!!" When Soda pulled off, Fortune's eyes flashed and glazed over as he had another vision. It was of him having literal sex with Soda, oh god..  
"S-Soda..." Fortune blinked back to reality, looking down at the blue haired man. "Y-you won't stop here, will you?"

 "Mm, I wasn't planning on stopping, unless you want me to?" He grinned and stood, beginning to kiss against his neck, biting gently and slowly removing Fortune's robes. God, this was SUCH a good idea.

 Fortune was so turned on right now, he didn't even care that he might regret this later. He helped Soda take the robes off, and once they were off, Fortune wrapped his arms around Soda to pull him closer.  
"Mmph.. D-don't stop, please..." Biting was unexpected, but Fortune unexpectedly liked it..  
This totally won't backfire in their face later.

 Soda did as Fortune had begged and kissed him passionately on the lips, quickly pulling out the small bottle he kept in his pocket and slathering it across his fingers. "Okay, this'll be kinda cold, alright?" He kept Fortune distracted by transitioning into a handjob while slipping his fingers in. If anything, it would be entertaining to watch his expression.

 "O-OH!" Fortune yelped, leaning forward slightly to make it easier for Soda by instinct. His eyes were wide, his mouth open and drooling a bit as he panted like a dog.  
Soda had stuck his fingers up his ass so effortlessly! What was that cold stuff he was using that made the path smooth? He had heard of different kinds of oils being used for stuff like this, but this was completely new. 

 Soda shivered and groaned, gently easing a second, then a third finger inside. He leaned in, kissing Fortune, really getting too used to how nice his lips were. When he had finished, he withdrew his fingers and looked around almost desperately. "Is there anywhere you'd prefer to do this?" Damn it, he was so ready to do this.

 Fortune couldn't get enough of Soda's sugary taste. When Soda withdrew, it only made him more thirsty for what was to come. He wanted this now, lust had consumed him.  
"M-my room," Fortune breathed, still holding onto the darker skinned man. "Over there..." He gestured to a door, but Fortune used his magic to open it. "Hurry, p-please..."  
"Yeah, i've got you." He picked up Fortune without any trouble and carried him into the room, not very gently pushing him onto the bed. Soda turned back to the door and slammed it shut, returning to his position on top of Fortune.  
He quickly removed his shorts and positioned himself, shivering a bit.  
"You ready?"

 Fortune spread his legs, still getting chills thanks to whatever that cold cream was that Soda used to stretch him until he was ready.  
Fortune had to admit, he was kind of scared of what might happen, as this was his first time, but with a shaky moan, he whined, "Y-yes... G-go on..."

 "Hahhh.." Soda pushed in, trying to be slow since this was Fortune's first time, but he couldn't help but pick up the pace a bit, grinding his hips. "Fffuck, you're really tight.." He panted out, his fingers curling around the sheets beneath him.

 Fortune huffed and puffed, crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Soda fucked him. This whole experience overloaded his senses; the tight full feeling of a cock up his ass, the sounds they both made... Even just the fact that Fortune had known this guy for a maximum of ten minutes and they were already fucking added to the atmosphere.  
But at the same time, it was exciting. Fortune got more horny and hungry for more at the craziness of the situation.  
Fortune lifted his legs up to make Soda go deeper, moving with him in a big fucking gay as shit rhythm. This is great.

 Soda moaned loudly, he couldn't get over this, this was what he'd wanted.. He felt Fortune move so that he'd push in deeper and shuddered. He obviously wanted it bad.  
"Hah, you're so fuckin' hot, agh.." Soda leaned down and left a trail of bites down Fortune's neck. Those noises he was making were so cute..

 Fortune wrapped his arms around Soda, kissing him a few times between his heavy breaths. God, he could barely think straight, this was so good. Soda was going hard and relentless, and it hurt, but Fortune was surprised to find he liked the pain. It was the perfect kind of pain..  
Fortune tensed a bit. He felt the pressure beginning to build in his lower half. "S-Soda...!!"

 Soda was practically in a daze, his breath hitching with almost every thrust. Fortune was soft, yet obviously not frail, Soda ran his hands across Fortune's chest appreciatively before pinning him down by the wrists.  
"Mm, Prophet-" He smacked his hand over his mouth and hoped to god Fortune didn't notice.

 Fortune gasped a little when his wrists were pinned. He didn't fight it though, it only excited him more. Soda was strong, pinning him, fucking him like a doll...  
Wait, where did that come from?  
"W-what?" Fortune breathed, he could have sworn Soda said 'prophet' amidst all the sex.

 Soda tried to think of a way out of this, panic rising. Fortune didn't know about his name change, right?  
"Huh? I-I didn't say anything." He tried to pretend he didn't know what had happened, instead, he continued to thrust inside the other, hoping maybe Fortune would find it an acceptable answer. Or would get distracted by the dick up his ass. Either one.

 Fortune was still pretty sure he knew what he heard, but went with it. It was hard to hold onto thoughts while being rammed. He blinked and let it go for now. But knowing the name would come in 'handy' later.  
Fortune nodded a bit, his face twitching as Soda kept going. Fortune's curious thoughts left him as he neared his climax. He desperately wanted to jerk his neglected dick off, but his hands were pinned down.  
"Nnnn.. Nhhhnn..." Fortune bit his lips, "S-Soda, I'm gonna...!! I'm gonna..!!!'"

 Soda was feeling it too, groaning as his thrusts became steadily more erratic, panting a bit and reaching down to shakily stroke Fortune off.  
"Ghh, damnit.. Fortune.. !!!"  
He moaned and gasped loudly as he came, his eyes fluttering shut and sighed wearily.  
Fortune's balls were tight, and he really needed to be jacked off, it was beginning to hurt. He cried out when Soda released his seed inside him- the sensation was certainly different, but Fortune liked the feeling...  
"N-nnnahh-!!" Fortune whined when he finally came, leaving both his and Soda's stomachs sticky.  
Fortune just laid there, panting. He was exhausted and could barely move.  
"S-Soda..." Fortune looked up at Soda, his heart fluttering. There was so much emotion in their sex, Fortune found himself in love... Fortune leaned up to kiss Soda tenderly because of it.

 "Mmh!" Soda felt surprised by the tender, loving nature of the kiss, and happily kissed back. Fortune was cute, and he really did like him.. Soda pulled out and laid next to him, now cuddling to Fortune's side.  
"Ahh.. You okay?" He nuzzled against Fortune's cheek, still out of breath.

 Fortune smiled a little, nodding. He didn't want to let go of Soda, ever. "I'm wonderful... That was amazing, Soda... I-I think I love you..." This brought up a new 'responsibility' problem Moonlight brought up. How would Soda come up with an excuse to leave?  
Not like it would matter, anyway. Fortune would find out that he's from an alternate universe pretty quickly.

 Soda felt his face go pink. "Ah.. I think I do too.. But.." How was he supposed to explain that he wasn't from here? "I.. Agh, fuck it."  
He threw his arms around Fortune's neck and kissed him deeply, already so addicted to him. He'd come up with a reason to leave later. But he felt stuck. How would he hide his actual reasons for coming? Well, it didn't matter right then, so cuddles.

 Fortune could tell Soda was hiding something, and was a bit confused. But, nevertheless, he kissed back. He put some tongue into it, swirling it around to taste as much as Soda as he could, his saliva alone tasted amazing. He wondered what Soda's cum would taste like. But that gay is for another day.  
Fortune gasped though, suddenly getting another brief vision.  
Moonlight, and Soda... With their backs to him going into some kind of space door. Soda looked reluctant... The vision cut off there.  
Fortune held his head, that one had given him a headache for some reason. "Ah-ow... W-what was...?"

 Soda couldn't help but smile inwardly. Adorable.. When Fortune pulled back, and his reaction, Soda felt panic rise in his chest. Fortune could easily see something and find out his plan.. "What's wrong?"

 Fortune kept rubbing his forehead, but then looked at Soda with a frown. "I... I saw you... With Mystic Moonlight... W-why would I see that, Soda?..."

 Soda's eyes widened. "Um.. Uh.." He looked away, now shaking a bit. "...It's.. Not important.. I need to leave." He tried to quickly sit up and locate his shorts, where were they..?

 "W-wait, what?!" Fortune sat up as well. "Wait a minute, why are you leaving now? What's the problem??" Fortune was nervous now, what was the deal with Soda? Who was he really?

 Soda was fully freaking out now. How would Fortune react to him being from the future? "I'm sorry, I can't tell you, I really do love you, i'm just really not supposed to be here!" He found his shorts and slid them on, pulling Fortune close and kissing him before running to the door and throwing the door open. He looked back, visibly upset.  
"I love you.. But you know what i'm gonna do, anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter.." He gave a longing look in Fortune's direction for a moment, then walked into the main part of the store, closing the door behind him.  
Not supposed to be here? What was that supposed to mean? Fortune didn't know what to make of the hasty kiss, and before he knew it, Soda was gone.  
"S-Soda, no, wait-!" Fortune called out, trying to get up and out of bed to stop his true love, but his legs simply refused to support his weight and he ended up collapsing. Dammit, Soda! That rough fucking left Fortune weak and almost helpless.  
Even though Soda had a head start, Fortune was determined to get to the bottom of this. He pulled himself up, sitting on the bed again and used his magic to bring his clothes to him and put them on. He'd soon see a vision of the events to come...  
Later, Moonlight was in her room, sleeping on a big gold moon by the window. The city was actually populated, and she looked a bit younger somehow. Soda would have to sneak into the castle and get to her, since it was guarded.

 Soda ran quickly, pushing past only a few people since Fortune's shop was so far on the outskirts of town. He snagged an energy potion on his way out (thank god the currency was still the same) and once it was deserted, drank it and nyoomed off to the City of Wizards. He was suprised, however, to see it inhabited. "Shit... How can i..?" He ran a hand through his hair and froze. Oh no.. He'd left his goggles at Fortune's place. Damn it.

 Fortune had noticed that, and would bring Soda his goggles when they met up again.  
Soda was allowed into the city, but there were a lot of robed wizards with staffs going around at strangely even paces... Perhaps they were robots? They were patrolling the castle and the clocktower, so Soda would have to sneak by them if he wanted to get home again.  
Moonlight was dreaming though, and in her dream, she was in her more powerful dream self. This dream self couldn't be seen by people who were awake, but she saw Soda and realized something. She didn't know this guy, but, she dreamed of him. Dreams about how he needs to get home... She decided she had to help him. Her dream self tapped some of the wizard robots, causing them to malfunction in the real world.

 Soda rushed through now, accepting his goggles as gone forever. He ran up the tower (still an exhausting task, to be sure) and practically barreled into Moonlight's room. He felt awful about leaving Fortune like that, but what could he do? He had to go and fall in love..  
"Miss Moonlight.." He gently approached her sleeping form and waited.

 Ye, good job you fucklord Soda. You fell in love. What were you expecting? Fuck Fortune and not have the commitment thing be a problem?  
Moonlight slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She looked over at Soda, blinking. "...You..."  
She stood, her moon turning back into the staff-key she had. She was just as beautiful as ever even after waking up from a long sleep. She stared at Soda for a moment, and then said.  
"...You... Stranger. I saw you in my dreams..." She said softly.

 "Yes, ah, I need your help.. to go seventy years into the future. To my original time." He didnt know if this was really the same Moonlight, but he trusted her judgement.

 Moonlight tilted her head, but slowly nodded. "I understand now... What my dreams mean. You're from an alternate universe, aren't you?" She asked, approaching him. "My dreams connect me to my other selves, one of them must have sent you here... I will gladly send you back, young Soda... Hopefully you made good choices on your trip here."

 "Yeah, A-Ah... I tried to, but... I messed up. Bad. Romance is.. Difficult." He said nervously, scratching his head. God, he missed his goggles. "But, ah, may I return?"

 "Yes, you may... May whatever mistakes you've made be a lesson to learn, so you know better in the future." Moonlight winked, and started walking up to the top of the tower she resided in.

 "A-Ah, alright, yes ma'am." He followed her, the thought of Fortune still weighing heavily on the back of his mind.  But for now, he just wanted to go home and forget that he almost had stolen someone's heart..  
Moonlight gently pat Soda's head as they made it up to the time-room, repeating the same process as Soda did the first time. This whole scene was what Fortune saw in a vision, and he finally knew what was going on. Soda was from the future, and an alternate universe! The world really didn't want them to be together, huh? Why would Soda come to his world to just fuck him and leave... Soda seemed reluctant though, there was still hope their love was genuine. Fortune made his way to the castle as well...

***×***

 Soda folded the handwritten letter and placed it in Lemon Slice's mouth, waving him away. "Make sure to get that to Prophet quickly, okay buddy?" Lemon Slice squeaked in acknowledgement and sped off, very quickly disappearing from sight.  
Soda turned back to the ocean, sighing miserably. "God, I fucked up. I can't stop thinking about him.." He sat down, tracing shapes in the sand idly. He missed his goggles, too, but that was different. He'd felt awful for leaving like that. Soda really did mean it when he said he loved Fortune..

 Fortune was frantic, he knew that Soda was from the future, but not this far! How far into the future was this? Why was the Cookie Kingdom in ruins?! Fortune's heartrate was fast and his eyes were wide as he ran through the candy terrain, he truly was lost now. Lost in a world he once called his home... But no, this wasn't his home. It was the future in an alternate dimension.  
His only guidance was remembering Soda was a surfer, so he dashed to the only beach he knew: Daytime Beach. This was stressing him out already- his visions were all correct! And the witch? He knew she was evil from the start.  
Fortune feared he was going nuts, Moonlight had warned him about this. Going to the future can either make someone amazed or terrified in most situations.  
When Soda's hut came into view, Fortune yelled, "SODAAA!!" Man he was losing it.

 The moment Soda heard his voice, his heart almost stopped. He stood and turned to the voice, his nerves frayed. He jogged around his house -if you could even call it that-  
And stared directly at Fortune out of shock. "...Fortune?? How did you..?" His mind was racing.

 Fortune ran up to Soda, gasping for breath and hunching over to cough his lungs out for a moment. He looked back up, panting.  
"S-Soda... W-why did you... Who are you?!" He asked, his tone desperate and frightened. 

 Soda didn't immediately respond, instead he pulled Fortune into a hug and hushing him gently. Seeing him here was NOT good, but Soda definitely missed him. "I didn't want you to know where I was really from. I'm Soda Cookie, one of the forty or so surviving cookies of the Cookie Kingdom." He braced himself for an onslaught of swearing or hits.

 Fortune couldn't help but let a tear fall when Soda hugged and hushed him. He was devastated, everything he knew was gone, and if he went back to his universe, he'd have to live with the fact that his  
kingdom would fall in his lifetime.  
Fortune cried pitifully as he asked, "W-why me, Soda? Of all people... You went back in time to steal my heart..."

 Soda felt his heart ache. He honestly didn't know that all this would happen, he felt absolutely awful. "I didn't mean to.. I.. Oh, god, Fortune, i'm so so so sorry.. I didn't think you'd.. Oh..." He felt tears begin to swell in his eyes as well, his grip on Fortune tightening. "I didn't think you would actually fall in love with me.. It wasn't supposed to go that well.."

 Fortune shook his head, "I didn't think I would either... But even though our encounter was brief... I feel I've known you for many, many years..." Fortune sniffled, leaning against Soda's chest as he cried.  
"I'm not going back... I know for sure my visions are true, I'd go insane..." He shuddered, holding onto Soda.  
Soda rubbed Fortune's back, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. "You don't have to go back. You can do what you want.. I meant it when I said I loved you, and I can't undo what i've done to you.. You have every right to hurt me. I deserve it." He honestly just wanted Fortune to stop crying.. Maybe violence was the answer.

 "I-I don't want to hurt you... I love you too much. But really... Why me?" Fortune asked, wiping his face. "What compelled you to go to me?"  
Meanwhile, Prophet Cookie materialized inside of Soda's house, holding Purple Candle. He dropped off Lemon Slice and looked around. "Hmm...?" Where was Soda?

 "Well.. The reason.. Um.. You know, in this timeline, you're still alive.. But um, something happened, and he was aged down for a bit-" Soda's blood went cold as he heard Prophet materialize nearby. Oh no..

 "...What?" Fortune gave Soda a look. "You went back in time to seduce me when I was younger?... I... I don't know how to feel about that..."  
Prophet walked out of the hut and went around to the back, spotting Soda first. His vision wasn't great, so he didn't realize what was happening at first.  
"Soda... Why are you out here? And why did you summon me-!!.. Who's that?" Prophet squinted. He and Fortune made eye contact for a split second, causing both of them to have a sudden vision and reel back as if they had been punched.  
"Agghnn..." Both of them groaned and held their heads.

 Soda fully panicked, the two had seen each other.. Prophet would know for a fact who Fortune was, but not the other way around. He stared directly at Prophet with fear in his eyes, cuddling up closer to Fortune.

 Fortune leaned on Soda as he held his forehead. What even happened in his vision? It made no sense...  
Prophet shook his head and glared at Soda. "Soda Cookie... You and me have much to discuss. " He said grimly, looking over Fortune. He still couldn't believe his own eyes.

 "Gah.. Yes sir." Soda gulped, now looking anywhere but at Prophet. He hated being in trouble, especially with this particular old cookie. For support, he gently petted Fortune, nuzzling softly against him.

 Prophet gestured for Soda to come forward. "Right now. Sorry, sir, but I have private business with Soda." Prophet grabbed Purple Candle again, planning to use the other dimension as a way to keep their talk private. He looked incredibly, incredibly disappointed.  
Fortune wondered why this old guy kind of dressed like him was so upset. Did they have done sort of connection? Fortune thought about it, gently pushing Soda towards Prophet.

 Soda looked guiltily at Prophet and quickly turned to Fortune, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up and walking next to Prophet. He couldn't imagine what Prophet would actually do, and was definitely a bit worried. He gave a nervous look to Fortune before turning to Prophet and bracing himself for the incoming aggression.

 Fortune held his hands together and awkwardly waited where he stood. He kind if hoped this old guy would take it easy on Soda, but...  
Prophet had Purple Candle glow brighter, causing both Prophet and Soda to phase into the other dimension, where Fortune couldn't sense them. Everything around them looked more transparent, and there were some purple fire jellies around them...  
Prophet turned to Soda and said with a stern, angry voice, "Soda! You have much explaining to do! Why is my past self here, and why are you being affectionate with him?! And why did you summon me?! Is this why??"

 Soda cringed when he heard the anger in Prophet's voice, looking away and hesitating to answer his fast paced questions.  
"Well, um.. This is why I summoned you, but I didn't think he would come back, um, I.. I'm being affectionate with him because..." Soda paused, trying to say this as delicately as possible. "..Because he happened to fall in love with me.. Ah.. As for why he's here... H-he just kinda followed me back!" Soda knew this would end bad, judging from the pit in his stomach.  
"...Followed you back? Are you saying that you went back in time somehow... To meet him? Why exactly?!" Prophet squinted at Soda, having a feeling he knew exactly why.

 "I-I...." Soda stared down at his feet, his heart racing. There was no way that Prophet didn't know why, so why would he make this so much harder? Soda held his arms to try and keep himself from shaking. This was awful, why could he never realize the consequences of his actions?

 "...You disappoint me, Soda. I thought you'd be able to control yourself better, but it seems I was wrong." Prophet closed his eyes. "But, the damage has been done, we cannot undo it. I know myself better than anyone, and I guarantee, Fortune will not be happy to learn of your true original intentions. I'm assuming this is an alternate universe me, so luckily there will be no paradoxes. Good day to you, Soda." Prophet had Purple Candle's flame lessen to bring them back to the real world, but Prophet soon left again via the other dimension.  
Fortune watched Prophet go. "...Who was...?"

 Soda bit his lip, Prophet's words burned him. He fought back the tears stinging the corners of his eyes, and dropped to his knees when they returned to the original dimension. He didn't answer Fortune, instead just rubbed the quickly forming tears out of his eyes. Stupid, stupid.. How could he have ever thought this was a good idea?

 Fortune stared at Soda, and slowly began to understand. It made his stomach drop fifty feet.  
"Soda... Was that... Me? Why are you crying...?"

 Soda's voice was shaky, and he had gone almost silent.  
"I messed up really really bad. I shouldn't have.. I... God.." He was a hiccupy, teary mess. "That was.. Was Prophet.. You.."

 Fortune finally understood what his vision meant. He had seen a vision of Prophet talking to Soda just now... He knew.  
"Soda... Did you have feelings for Prophet, but he said no, but you really wanted to fuck..." Fortune stepped back, feeling a huge mix of emotions now. "H-how self-centered and impulsive were you??"

 Soda could barely breathe in between silent sobs, and he flinched back when he heard Fortune question him. He refused to look up, he was terrified of having to face him like this.  
"N-Nno.. It's not.. I didn't just want to.. I really did love..." He curled up, saying no more.

 "...If you really do love me, like I do you... Then think about your actions." Fortune began to tear up again, "...You're responsible for creating my original world. You brought me, and billions of others into existence just so you could get with me... And now I can't go back... Please... If you truly to love me for more than just my body, reflect on the magnitude of what you've done by being selfish." Fortune had started crying at this point, turning around and running away again. He sobbed as he ran, why did he love Soda so much?

 Well, if there was a way to make Soda sink any deeper into his own self hatred at the moment, Fortune had found it. Exactly what he had done.. God, fucking idiot. His heart had sunk down into his stomach, he was desperately trying not to lose it. Moonlight told him that he had to be responsible, and he'd utterly failed that. Soda looked up to watch Fortune leave, who was now upset and probably very pissed off at him. Soda had managed to ruin everything in such a short span of time... Lemon Slice came bounding back, a sad expression on his face.  
Soda wordlessly pulled his pet into a hug, not really caring if he accidentally got lemon juice in his eyes. He needed this.

 Later that day, Moonlight had figured that Soda was too heartbroken and guilty to figure this out for himself. She sighed, and sent her one and only student to go comfort him. Creampuff brought along Owlcorn too, and both of them knew everything that had went down.  
Creampuff knocked on Soda's door, "Umm... Soda? You there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Soda opened his eyes. He hadn't been asleep, but for once, he had actually been thinking. Of course, it wasn't making him feel any better, but he wanted to do as Fortune told him.  
"I'm here, come in." He didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed to know him, so he wasn't worried.

 Creampuff opened the door and stepped inside, setting Owlcorn on her shoulder so she didn't have to carry him anymore.  
Creampuff waved a little. "Hi, Soda... My name's Creampuff Cookie... Are you okay?"  
   
He glanced over her, and resumed his comatose style of thought. He propped Lemon Slice in his lap and shrugged. "As okay as I can be. I mean, I created billions of cookies who are now just existing to get killed by the witch because I was too stupid to think about anyone but myself.. But yeah, i'm great." He sounded miserable.

 "...Oh, Soda..." Creampuff went over to him and sat next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Soda, I know about everything. Moonlight sent me. I know it's a lot to take in, but... I don't like seeing you like this. It isn't like you."  
Owlcorn piped up, "And if you're upset about people in that other universe dying one day, get over it. People die every day, young lad! It's a fact of life!"

 Soda listened to Creampuff and Owlcorn, not willing to look at them again. "Even if that's true.. I ruined his entire life. I shouldn't get any sort of comforting for what i've done." His eyes filled with tears, talking about this was difficult.

 "...That might be true, yeah..." Owlcorn muttered, but Creampuff smacked his head.  
"Hush up, Owlcorn! Soda." Creampuff still held his arm. "Sure, Fortune will never be the same again, but you can't keep dwelling on that.. It'll ruin your life too. You recognized you did something wrong, now you have to make it up to Fortune. Help him adjust to life in this time, show you care. That's what he'd want, I'm sure."

 He remained silent as they spoke, then wearily looked at Creampuff. "He doesn't want anything to do with me, i'm sure. Your pet is right. Please thank Moonlight for me, but I can't do anything about this situation, i think." He gave Lemon Slice a squeeze, making the pet squeak in agreement.

 "...Soda! Don't listen to Owlcorn, he's just being  a butt... Mmph!" Creampuff hit Owlcorn lightly with her wand again.  
"Ah, I am no pet, Soda! I am a companion and mentor to Creampuff!" Owlcorn huffed.  
"Soda, I'm certain Fortune still has hope. You're all he really has in this world anyway. He just wants you to understand what you did and accept it, and try to fix it." Creampuff stood up again. "In fact, I'm going to go get him and bring him over right now!"

 "W-What? No! I'm not ready.. I... He's still mad at me.." He looked desperately between the two of them, until he realized she was determined. He slumped a bit.  
"..Okay. I don't know what to do, but I want to see him again.. There's no way he'll accept my apology, but.. Bring him, please."

 "Okay... Be brave, Soda. I know you are." Creampuff smiled sweetly, and then left.   
It was pretty easy to track down Fortune, he wasn't subtle at all in his emotional wandering. In just thirty minutes, Creampuff came back with Fortune, opening up the door again.  
Fortune was exhausted, and burned out of tears. He just wanted to cuddle.

 Soda bit his lip when Fortune entered, nervously snuggling up to Lemon Slice. The poor thing was probably sick of cuddles at this point. "...Fortune.."

 "...I'm sorry for exploding at you, Soda... I just... I'm overwhelmed, that's all." He sat down in a chair and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Soda's goggles, holding them out to him.  
"Here. You left these at my pla-... My old place..."

 Soda slowly took back his goggles, and shook his head. "Thank you.. Don't apologize. I messed up. I deserved it." Soda pulled another chair beside Fortune and gently tugged him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry.. I love you, Fortune. I can't apologize enough.. I really messed up." He nuzzled gently, still knowing that he was treading on thin ice.  
Fortune didn't detect any malice in Soda's words and intentions. He really was sorry, sorry from the bottom of his heart. Fortune couldn't bring himself to hold a grudge, and he blinked his tears away and wrapped his arms around Soda.   
"...I forgive you... I love you..." He said softly. "I thought to myself as well earlier... And Prophet Cookie is not me. I'm a different person as long as we exist in the same world and have different experiences. Please, see me as such..."

 Soda nodded, a smile lighting his face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Fortune's cheek, grinning happily once again. "Yeah, you're.. You're not him. You're Fortune, and.. And I love you soo much-" He continued his kisses all over the other, he had missed Fortune bad. He's a fucking lovesick idiot.

Fortune laughed, appreciating all the kisses all over his face. His heart lifted back up again, and he held Soda and returned every kiss happily.   
Creampuff smiled at the two lovebirds. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood back, watching.

 Soda couldn't help but feel like a weight was off his shoulders.  Fortune wasn't too upset, or at the very least forgave him, and he still had the love of his life.   
"So, um, I guess you're gonna stay here, or..?" he asked a bit nervously.

 Fortune nodded. "Yes, indeed. I'm not going back... If I did, I'd go insane from the knowledge I held and I'd have an even worse reputation." He held Soda's hands now, leaning on him.

 "Ah, okay.. So does that mean you're gonna stay living with me, then?" Soda shouldn't have sounded so excited at the prospect, but he was. He squeezed Fortune's hand and cheerfully nuzzled up against him.

 "I guess so, I have nowhere else to go.." Fortune said, shrugging. "Your home is cozy enough... It's a bit brighter than I'm used to though."

 Soda looked around and shrugged. "It can be changed if it has to." He turned his attention back to Fortune and just embraced the other cookie, god he loved him. He glanced toward Creampuff and smiled, giving her the most thankful look he could.

 Fortune's heart fluttered when he was hugged, and he squeezed back, smiling happily. He had Soda, and that made up for most of his problems.  
Creampuff nodded at Soda, smiling too. She then suddenly remembered she had to bring up one more problem these two had to fix.  
"Oh! Fortune! Soda! You two still need to go to Prophet and talk with him. You wouldn't want to leave him angry, would you?"  
"Oh, yes... We must tell him how I'm staying... And happy with the decision.. And you tell him you're sorry too." Fortune said, pulling away.

 Soda couldn't help but be excited, but his expression slipped back into a nervous mess when Prophet was brought back up. "I... Yeah, but... There's no way he'd forgive me.. Even if you did, he's..." Soda curled up, now definitely upset. Just punch him.

 "Soda, look at me..." Fortune tilted Soda's head up and kissed him gently on the lips. "It'll be okay. I know myself pretty well, and even if Prophet is much older, I should know that he doesn't hold grudges very long with some talk."

 Soda leaned into the kiss happily, and pulled away from it with a determined, if a bit shaky, expression. "Well, you'd know better than anyone else. I guess i'd better go, huh?" He stood, glancing to Fortune. "You up to going with me?"

 Fortune nodded, standing up as well. "Of course I'm going! Why would I not?"  
Creampuff decided her job here was done, and exchanging looks with Owlcorn, she spoke up, "I think we'd better be going, Soda and Fortune. I'm glad we helped." She smiled sweetly, holding her hands together.

 Soda nodded to Fortune and turned to Creampuff. "Thank you a whole lot, i dunno how this would have ended otherwise.." He went to give her a quick hug, then returned to Fortune's side. "Let's go, then."  
Creampuff blushed, and held her cheeks. "Ah, its okay... It was nothing, really... Moonlight just thought you needed a push."  
Fortune nodded. "I'm glad you gave him that push... And yes, let's go, Soda. Lead the way, I don't exactly know where I'd live in the future here."

Soda grinned and tugged against Fortune's hand, making his way outside and turning so that his back faced the ocean. "If he went home, it should be this way." He gave Fortune a kiss on the cheek and happily pulled him along. "Bye, Creampuff~!"

Creampuff waved them off, and then ran off in another direction, towards the City of Wizards. Now if only she mastered that teleportation spell...  
Fortune smiled and squeezed Soda's hand. "Alright, let's go then, love.."  
Meanwhile, Prophet was in his small house a ways away from the Cookie Kingdom ruins. It was in the middle of a magical forest that gave off a strange vibe. He sat in one of his chairs, reading his fortune scroll. It said, "You will soon meet those who seek acceptance."  
Prophet looked up at the door, having a feeling he knew who was on their way.

Soda displayed a rather convincing false bravery, up until they reached the outside of Prophet's home. He squeezed Fortune's hand and winced. Prophet was so upset with him, he hated disappointing others.. He very hesitantly gave Fortune a nervous look, then knocked at the door.

"It is open.." Prophet said, closing his scroll again. He didn't have the energy nor motivation to get up yet.  
Fortune whispered, "Soda... I'll help you as much as I can, but he's going to want the apology from you."  
Fortune opened the door for Soda, and stepped inside with him.   
Prophet closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I thought you two would come. You're lucky my son isn't here, I'd have to explain everything to him... He's not one who enjoys not knowing."  
"(I have a son?!)" Fortune asked Soda in a hushed voice. Yea, Wizard. He's adopted.

"Sorta, he's adopted." Soda whispered back, turning his attention to Prophet and took a deep breath. "I... Prophet, I get it. I messed up- really bad, um.." He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I wasn't thinking, and i didn't think about how anyone else would suffer for this... I'm really sorry." Soda bowed his head, though still holding Fortune's hand like a safety.

"...Soda, you're simple enough for me to trust that your apology is sincere. You're still young and learning, and sometimes people must learn the hard way, and that you did. I suppose I can forgive you." Prophet said, "Now what of the situation with Fortune?"  
"I'm staying, sir..." Fortune said, looking up at the older version of himself.   
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I cannot go back knowing all that I do... And you should know most of all that I won't be missed.. and I... I love Soda."  
Prophet looked down a bit, sighing. "Indeed. You won't be missed there, I'm sorry to say... And... Love whoever you want to love, as long as I'm me and you're you. And... Keep the name Fortune."

Soda merely watched the conversation, somewhat interested just by the strangeness of it. Fortune treated Prophet with a strange level of respect, though it seemed to be mutual.. Soda hugged Fortune's arm, now grinning. Prophet forgave him, and at least accepted the fact that Soda was pretty much dating him! This would work out.. Soda resisted the urge to pull Fortune into a kiss, he thought that would be pushing it.

Fortune grinned, patting Soda with his free hand. He bowed his head to Prophet, saying, "Yes, sir... And thank you for accepting us."  
Prophet let out a small chuckle. "What am I, a father giving a child my blessing on a marriage? Ah, you two stay out of trouble. Especially time travel trouble, alright?"  
Fortune nodded. He was alright with no more time travel.

Soda nodded as well, though his face went a bit pink at the marriage bit. "Yeah, i'm NOT doing that ever again." At least something good came out of it this time, he thought happily, giving Fortune a kissu on the cheek.  
Fortune smiled sweetly, accepting the kisses. He realized Prophet was watching though, and pulled away a bit.   
Prophet sensed Fortune's hesitation, and waved him and Soda off. "Go on. No need to kiss underneath my roof, you have your own. Have fun."

Soda recognized Prophet's words as a dismissal, and grabbed Fortune by the wrist and heading out. "Bye, Prophet! I guess i'll leave you alone from now on!" Which was probably a relief for him. Soda closed the door behind him, and grinned at Fortune. He was unable to stop himself this time, grabbing Fortune's face and pulling him into a real kiss. "So, what do you wanna do? We've still got a few hours till sunset."

Fortune let out a tiny squeak when he was suddenly kissed. He'd get used to this.   
"Ah, I... Could you show me new technology...? Or history? I want to know!" Fortune smiled excitedly. So many new things to learn.

Soda looked up, in thought. "Yeah, okay.. There's not really a library or anything, but i could show you around, maybe find someone smarter to explain stuff, so.." he shrugged, suddenly a bit nervous. He hoped the sudden change wouldn't be any harder on Fortune. He wished he could explain better..

"No library... Wait! There is a library!" Fortune said, grabbing Soda's hand. "There's a giant grand library in the City of Wizards! Since the city is empty, there's probably bugs eating away at the wood, but it should still be there..." Maybe they'll meet a certain someone there.

Soda allowed Fortune to drag him along and smiled to himself. He may have messed up, but Fortune definitely still loved him.. He knew the way too, so he ran as well.

The run was certainly something magical. The City gave off a mystical vibe wherever you went, and by the time they got to the grand library, Fortune was worn out. It took more effort to run in this strange place, as if a spell was casted on the location.  
But, they had made it to the library. There they were met by Moonlight Cookie herself. Fortune stammered something, but Moonlight stopped both him and Soda from speaking with a slight raise of her hand.   
"...I'm very proud of you both," She said, "I can tell, each of you have learned from this experience, and it seems it will have a happy ending... I'm glad.. Now come on, let me teach both of you the history of the land."

 

This was a real thing we put real effort into


End file.
